1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of electronic engine fan control in a vehicle with an internal combustion engine equipped with an electronic engine control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Letang, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,128 discloses a method for comprehensive integrated control of a compression-ignition internal combustion engine having integral fuel pump-injectors utilizing all electronic control unit is disclosed. The control strategy integrates various functions of engine control including fuel delivery, cooling fan control, engine speed governing and overspeed protection, engine braking, torque control, and vehicle speed diagnostics and control. Cooling fan control is integrated with vehicle speed diagnostics and control as well as fuel delivery to provide an integrated cruise control function which incorporates engine braking. The method also includes improved control over the various engine speed governors while improving idle quality by balancing the power delivered by each of the engine cylinders when at idle. The integrated torque control employs functions to reduce NOx emissions and noise utilizing adaptive fuel delivery timing and a split injection strategy.